flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Deathdas
Personality Uglinator is one of the more frightening members of the Great Four, in both appearance and abilities. His plans and abilities frightened even Petra and her henchmen. The Uglinator is also cunning and manipulative. Despite being frighting and powerful, he has a silly side and likes a good laugh at the expense of others. He enjoys fighting and sees others as being there merely to entertain him. His desire to fight Flint came from the fact Flint proved to be quite entertaining for him. When Uglinator took over Ninja's job, he fell into the role of the leader of Petra and her henchmen. Unlike Ninja, he was not above ordering others to defend him or fight on his behalf. However, once transformed, the Uglinator looses his silly attitude and becomes quite demonic in nature. He has pride as both a member of the Great 4, as well as his own strength. He has no quips when he used his powers on his "allies" and turned his Deathdas Beam on Petra for previously mocking him as "weak". Abilities thumb|right|The uglinator, seen here as he is taking control of Merlock's mind Uglinator has powers over manipulation. He originally took the form of Petra's stamp and was the reason for its powers, appearing as a small white cat-like head on the end of the stamp. He could hypnotize entire crowds, then using a beam fired from his mouth, leave his signature skull mark on the victim. His marking ability also extends to physical contact, a mere headbutt can do the same trick. The mark serves to bring out their darkest thoughts, theirdesires, envy, jealousy and pains. This gives them the feel of empowerment and the will to do whatever their hearts desire allows. For the strongest control he can attach himself to a victim's head. In this state, all mental barriers are removed and the Uglinator is in complete control over body and mind, using the victim as though they are a puppet. He can even bring out any hidden powers or abilities they may have and use it to his own whim. The victim can still fight back, though remains unable to free themselves until the Uglinator is removed, which instantly breaks his control over them. Forms Uglinator-Con (スーパーデスダス Sūpā Desudasu, lit. "Super Deathdas") resembles a horned human skull with human limbs, in the same colors as his normal form and carrying a bigger scythe. He can fire blasts from his eyes that causes foes to become stiff. He can also summon skeleton-like imps that come from the ground and snatch unsuspecting opponents. The skeletons will then attempt to pull their victims underground, burying them alive in the process. History thumb|right|The first sighting of the Uglinator on the end of Petra's stamp, [[episode 2, note he is quite hard to spot]] According to the series, Uglinator had actually been with Petra for some time. However, he did not show himself. He originally attached himself to Petra Fina Dagmar's Petra stamp and transformed from it to reveal himself. The uglinator was the source of the Petra Stamps powers, and he remained concealed until the Uglinator replaced Ninja in episode 31, when Super Ninja was defeated by the Time Shifters Dipper, Mosbee and Coconaut in their master forms. Upon unveiling himself, he immediately took control of Petra's mission to capture the Tiem Shfiters. His first plan after revealing himself was in episode 32 where he and Petra traveled to 20th century Tokyo and brainwashed a class of students, turning them into black-uniformed drones. After Merlock Holmes vowed to protect Sarah Goodman by slowing the Uglinator down, as soon as they meet he places Merlock under his control. Despite fighting for control, Merlock soon falls under the Uglinator's command as he is manipulated to despise Flint. As a consequence, when the Uglinator's army captures Flint and the others, Merlock is sent into an arena to fight Flint. When Flint defeats Merlock and Sarah frees him, the Uglinator assumes complete control over Merlock by leaping on his head, bringing out his Vampire heritage. He is once against defeated and Merlock freed. Next, he tried to capture the Time Shifters Doron, Knuckle, and Shadow but fails to defeat Flint and his allies. After they reclaim Shadow, Uglinator then transformed to his Con form but is quickly defeated by Flint, turning back into the Petra-Stamp and retreating. Uglinator is later seen in the Land of Dread, where he possessed the Time Shifter Orbit turning her against Flint. He later reappeared with the rest of the Great Four, when the Dark Lord prepares to invade the Land of Time. After the Dark Lord's defeat, he and his partners decide to revert to their true forms as roses. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the show, Uglinator ends most of his sentences with "-das". *The Uglinator had indeed been with Petra for much of the series, making him the first of the Great four to appear. In episodes such as episode 11, you can see his head on the end of the Petra Stamp. However, in some episodes his head was accidentally coloured blue to match the design of the stamp, making it less obvious in some. *Both the petra Stamp and Uglinator's first marks were lifted when someone dropped a tear on their victims. The petra Stamp was removed after Jitterbug remembered Flint dropping a tear when he was smashed, and Sarah Goodman first frees Merlock when one of her tears falls on his hand. Category:Time Shifters